


My Tears follow your last breath

by cuddling_stylinson



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddling_stylinson/pseuds/cuddling_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in a hospital. Gerard is worried and Frankie is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Tears follow your last breath

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this fic is. Just a quick 15 minute drabble I guess.

when Gerard opens his eyes  
he's staring at a white ceiling  
with black specks  
and his vision comes into focus  
while he listens to the patter  
of the rain  
outside the window  
and when his mind is clear  
he sits up  
and the first thing he notices  
is a hospital bed  
and his memory is back  
and he rushes over to Frankie  
who is laying on his side  
and he's breathing  
and the steady  
beep  
beep  
of the heart monitor  
brings comfort to him too  
and he brushes hair out of Frankie's face  
and he doesn't realize  
that he's crying  
until the warm streak on his face  
turns cold  
and all he wants to do  
is hold Frankie  
but he doesn't know  
what wires are for what  
and he doesn't want to move them  
because he wouldn't give up  
holding Frankie now  
for any sort of complications  
so he just watches  
and he's never appreciated  
the steady rise and fall  
over Frankie's chest  
so much  
and then he hears footsteps  
and from behind the curtain  
comes a doctor  
in a stark white coat  
and she's going through  
a packet on a clipboard  
and Gerard is waiting for her to say something  
but she won't  
and she keeps eyeing through the papers  
and he's getting angry  
because he knows she knows  
that he's standing right there  
but eventually she looks up  
and tells Gerard  
that Frankie has survived the odds  
and he's undergone severe damage  
to his liver  
and it should have failed  
but it hasn't  
and she says that like she disappointed  
and she explains that they have to  
keep monitoring him  
because he's still at risk  
and he asks when Frankie will wake up  
and she shrugs  
and walks out  
and he wants to run after her  
and tell her she's bad at her job  
but he can't stand to leave Frankie  
so he sits in the seat  
next to his bed  
and he grabs Frankie's hand  
and its warm  
and he is so happy about that  
and he lifts it to his face  
and brushes his lips over his knuckles  
and rests his forehead on it  
and sat there like that for hours  
while the nurses came in and out  
to check his levels  
and draw blood  
and switch out ivs  
and he just wants to take Frankie home  
and carry him to bed  
even though he probably can't pick him up  
and he asks one of the nurses  
to be completely honest with him  
because he's dying to know  
if Frankie is going to make it  
and she says  
with a solemn expression  
that she doesn't know  
he practically breaks  
and he feels like he's going to puke  
and he sits back into the chair  
and starts to cry  
and it gets worse  
when the shitty doctor  
comes back in the room  
going over results  
and she asks to have Gerard in the hallway for a moment  
and Gerard can hardly breathe  
and he feels what’s coming  
he just knows  
and he's right  
when she has the same  
unamused  
unsympathetic look  
when she tells him  
that Frankie only has a few hours  
before he goes  
and Gerard stands breathless  
while she walks away  
without a look  
in his direction  
and he knows  
that if he makes one move  
his knees will give out  
and if he tries to speak  
he'll scream  
and everything seems very  
very  
blurry  
while he wanders back  
into Frankie's room  
and watches him sleep  
and holds his warm hands  
because these will be  
the very last moments  
he will be able to  
and he can't even think straight  
so he tucks himself into the sheets  
and wraps his arms around Frankie  
and buries his face in his neck  
and whispers all his favorite things  
about Frankie  
to his skin  
and he tries not to cry  
but sometimes  
his voice breaks  
and he has to  
for a moment  
before he carries on  
"the color of your lips,  
and the way you smile in the morning,  
and the way that your eyebrows  
knit together when you're frustrated."  
and tears well up in his eyes again  
before he tells Frankie  
that he loves  
absolutely everything  
about him  
and when he hears  
a tiny whisper  
a raspy one  
asking him if he means it  
he nods  
and tries to stay strong  
because he doesn't want to tell Frankie  
what that doctor told him  
because he isn't sure that harry would want to know  
so he doesn't  
and pulls himself together  
and him and Frankie lay together  
and Frankie taps Gerard's nose  
and he smirks  
and Gerard sheds tears on accident  
and Frankie gets confused  
and asks Gerard why he's crying  
so Gerard tells him that he's just upset  
because he thought he lost Frankie  
and forces a smile  
and Frankie smiles weakly  
and tells Gerard that he's still breathing  
that there's nothing to worry about  
and Gerard asks Frankie about the future  
because he needs to know  
what Frankie intended  
and Frankie tells him that he wants a future  
with Gerard  
and Gerard smiles while Frankie tells him  
that he's going to get a phd in psychology  
so that he can help people  
just like him  
and he'll make a lot of money  
so him and Gerard can live in a great big house  
and Gerard can do whatever he wants  
and they'll get married  
the day that it's legal  
and Frankie tells Gerard  
that he really wants kids  
and Gerard tells Frankie  
that he will be a great dad  
and Frankie says that he's getting tired  
and he rubs his eyes  
so Gerard lays a last kiss  
warm and gentle  
on Frankie’s lips  
and tells him that he loves him  
more than anything in the world  
and pulls him close into his chest  
and rubs through his hair  
while the steady beeping  
from the corner of the room  
gets slower  
and slower  
and slower  
until it's a steady noise  
that rings in Gerard’s ears  
far after he's left the room  
and Gerard has his demons  
and Frankie had his  
but Gerard hopes  
that Frankie is somewhere  
where he's happy  
and he's free


End file.
